Rangers of Two Dimensions
by Kaleidoscope89
Summary: When Scott traveled through dimensions to stop Professor Cog, the rest of his team was left behind to protect Corinth. Later on, visitors from that dimension came to Corinth. Two Ranger teams now stand in Corinth but they weren't the only ones to come from the other side, and Professor Cog isn't the only one with plans to destroy the last bastion of humanity
1. Before the Arrival

_Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers RPM, Power Rangers Samurai or any property derivative from them._

In another dimension where robots are threatening humanity, the RPM rangers are the last hope to protect their world from evil. In one such battle to protect their world, two giant robots are seen standing in a deserted area. Both were standing back to back about to reenact a western style duel. While it would be interesting to see the duel of these titanic robots, this was merely a distraction. The true events were happening a good distance away and well below ground.

* * *

Four people were sneaking inside an underground tunnel. At least, trying to be sneaky.

"I still can't believe we managed to get Professor Cog out of the city with that."

"Ziggy, we need to be quiet." A different voice answered Ziggy.

"It got him out of the city." Yet another unique voice responded.

"Flynn, don't encourage him." The same voice that chastised Ziggy.

"Dillon. Everyone. Quiet!" the lone female of the group shouted. "Stealth remember?"

Summer, the owner of said female voice, gave a final warning glare as the rest of the group advance inside the tunnel. These four wore casual but functional attire with all of them wearing similar jackets akin to civilian uniforms. Each jacket had a stylized number combined with an animal. These were the RPM Rangers, or at least some of them.

There were three other members not with the group: Scott who was outside piloting the Megazord distracting Professor Cog, and the twins Gem and Gemma who had ended up separated from the group. As they were sneaking underground, the path had branched out and two had raced-off one path before the rest of them could protest. It was likely because the underground place was actually an old Alphabet Soup base. Alphabet Soup being part of the origins of the twins, RPM Ranger technology and the leader of their robot enemies, Venjix.

The beeping of their morphers broke the newly established silence. Summer brought out her cellphone shaped morpher and answered the call. A young female voice shouted from the device.

"Summer. What's the status of your team?"

"Well we lost Gem and Gemma again sneaking through this place, Dr. K"

"I've received word from them and they managed to find the stolen energy cells already. However, their energy has already been consumed."

This caused some worry for the team as their objective was to find the stolen energy cells. Earlier that day, Professor Cog had attacked one of their newly constructed Enetron Power Plant. It was quickly deduced that they needed the energy but not what for. Thankfully, they had been able to track the energy cells unique signature before they disappeared. The reason was due to being taken underground where their signatures were being masked. It was Gem and Gemma who pointed out the location being an Alphabet Soup base. Specifically, a megazord research bay.

"They find anything else there, Doc?" Ziggy asked

"Nothing else Ranger Green. With their path hitting a dead end, your team should continue on your own path to see what the energy cells were used for."

"Got it Doc." Summer answered for the team before the communication gave a click, signifying the connection cutting off.

"She still doesn't call me by name…"

"Though luck Ziggy."

The group continued their journey through the tunnel albeit with a much faster pace now. Soon, they arrived in front of a door where they could hear activity on the other side. Summer signaled the rest to prepared for what was on the other side. Slowly opening the door, the rangers were surprised to see that it opened to a large hanger. They were in fact, on a walkway two stories from the ground. Luckily there were no Grinders on the walkway but they were moving around ground level. Alarm shot through all the rangers present as they saw rail tracks, and the megazord similar to the Paleomax on them.

"Dr. K, we found what the Grinders are doing here." Summer reported with her morpher.

"You don't have much time!" Dr. K warned them without acknowledging if she had received the information. "Professor Cog incapacitated the Megazord and his headed your way. Prevent him from-"

The signal was cut-off the same time a large purple light illuminated the whole area. The source was what could only be described as a tear in space at the end of the rail tracks. It wasn't the only thing lightning up as the Megazord was visibly on and ready to start moving.

"No time guys." Summer led the charge by jumping over the railing onto some stacked boxes one story high.

The rest followed leaping off the railing and used whatever boxes or debris allowing them to get ground level in record time. Grinders intercepted them, preventing them from reaching the Megazord immediately. The unmorphed RPM rangers battled their way through the grinders making some headway but not easily as the number of Grinders were plenty.

"Energy Mode" two voices cried out.

Twin energy slashes ran through the crowd on Grinders finishing them off in a series of explosions. Silver and Gold Rangers came from the sides and rallied with the rest.

"Thanks Gem, Gemma."

"We got here as soon-"

"-as Dr. K warned us!" they replied in their slightly creepy twin-speak.

"Not fast enough rangers!"

Another blast shot towards the rangers but this time aimed at them. Explosions blossomed in front of the rangers, knocking back all 6 of them towards the stacked boxes and causing them to collapse over the Rangers.

"So long rangers. I have two worlds to destroy!"

Professor Cog gloated as he boarded the train-like megazord along with a number of Grinders. The train-like megazord started moving and picking up speed along the tracks. It entered the purple tear in space which closed once the whole train disappeared inside.

The rubble shifted as the rangers picked themselves up out the debris. A morpher rang before a masculine voice called out.

"Guys! I lost Professor Cog. Are you picking up?!"

Summer brought her cellphone closer to properly communicate.

"Scott… He got away."

* * *

"So… he traveled to another dimension?"

A very audible sigh emitted from the other end of the communication line.

"Yes Ranger Green. Professor Cog has traveled to an alternate dimension as I just said."

"The last explanation was confusing!" Ziggy complained. "And it's Ziggy!"

Dillon nudged Ziggy with his elbow to stop him from complaining.

"Regardless of Ranger Green's comprehension on the matter, Professor must be stopped and the only way is to follow him. Gem and Gemma have been able to read through the computer logs and have found a way to do so." Informed them through the other end of the morpher line.

Gem and Gemma were inside a gallery connected to the walkway the team had initially entered from. The rest were at floor level of the tracks but could see the two fiddling with the systems inside before Gemma flipped a switch and spoke towards a microphone inside.

"Systems ready for the-"

"-Paleomax Megazord Dr. K!" the twin's voice blared over the system speakers.

On cue, the Paleomax Megazord was summoned perfectly on the tracks. All three were connected in series waiting for the journey ahead.

"Unfortunately we don't have the same amount of energy as the Enetron Canisters they stole to transport everyone. We can use the combined energy from multiple Engine Cells but it will leave you unprepared for another encounter with Professor Cog."

"It's okay Doc." Scott, still in morph as Ranger Series Operator Red. "We can't leave Corinth undefended just to chase Professor Cog. I'll go with the Paleomax. Everyone else, head back to Corinth after you use the Engine Cells to power up the rails."

"Be careful on the other side. It's gonna be one against many over there." Flynn warned Scott before giving a clap on the shoulder for luck.

"Try not to piss anyone off there." Dillon jokingly warned Scott.

Summer and Ziggy gave their own versions of good luck before heading to the gallery. Gem and Gemma gave a very enthusiastic one over the speakers.

"Ranger Red- Scott, one more item of significance." Dr. K contacted him through the personal line of the suit. "I can't properly determine what will happen to the Paleomax Megazord in the event you demorph from your Ranger Suit. We don't know whether it will stay in your dimension or be pulled back to ours. I advise staying in morph as long as you can."

Scott climbed inside the Paleomax Megazord and sat in the cockpit.

"Understood Doc. I have the other engine cells for the other two zords in case I need to recharge, or fight Professor Cog. Worse, I can just head back, recharge and chase him again."

"Indeed but I would rather it not have to come to that."

Plugging in his cell morpher into the slot, Scott signaled the rest of the team he was ready to leave. The rest of the rangers inside the gallery inserted their Engine Cells into convenient slots of the control panel. A hum reverberated throughout the megazord hanger until another rip in space appeared. The same purple light illuminated the Paleomax Megazord as it started moving.

"Paleomax Ready!"

Like the train-like megazord from before, the Paleomax entered the rip before it disappeared as the rip closed. On the other side, RPM Red would encounter another ranger team, fight with its Red before finally teaming up to take down an army. However, this story will deal with the rest of the RPM Rangers left behind, and the visitors they would have soon after.

* * *

 _Author's Note:_

 _Thanks to everyone for reading my first_ _foray into writing fanfiction after sticking to Role-play posts. This was one of the many ideas I've been meaning to write and which I felt was the easiest to start with. Hopefully I get to write more of my stories and publish them. I'm not sure how review etiquette works yet only that I should leave reviews on stories I read. Anyway hope to write more_


	2. Different Kind of Threat

_Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers RPM, Power Rangers Samurai or any property derivative from them._

* * *

Almost a day had passed since Scott had left to chase Cog to another dimension. Thankfully there had been no attacks on the city shields. Like most downtimes between monster attacks, the RPM Rangers found themselves in the Garage. Part literal garage, part clubhouse, part scientific lab; the rangers made good use of their downtime by busying themselves with other activities to relax or unwind.

Unlike the rest of the rangers, Dr. K used her free time to do more work. Currently in the lab with the twins, the doctor was typing away on the keyboard trying to solve her current problem at hand. Ever since they had forced Scott to go on a solo journey to another dimension, Dr. K had been trying to work on more Engine Cells. Due to needing to power the dimensional tracks with other Engine Cells, the rest of the team had not been able to join Scott in another dimension. Thus, the three former Alphabet Soup subjects had taking to trying to creating spare Engine Cells to prevent the same situation from happening again. Unfortunately, they had hit the same problem when they had first tried way before the Rangers Series had existed: The Morphing Grid.

Despite Dr. K's boast on her technological know-how, the Morphing Grid was still an incompletely understood object even if they knew its origins. When they had discovered the ability of the Grid to power their technology, they had encountered a specific limitation. Each major power source, in this case the Engine Cells, could only function if they operated on different frequencies. Much like how different stations on the radio operated on different bands. Though being a secret organization, Dr. K did not have a radio to draw this inspiration from, instead she drew it from the different colors of light she saw which brightened her bleak room. Thus, each frequency was based on different colors in the visible spectrum of light.

When they had tried creating back-ups Engine Cells before, both Engine Cells of the same color started resonating violently until they corroded the physical containers at best, or exploded at worst. Spares were no longer created and each Engine Cell created was now attuned to different colors. They had tried to push it as close as possible with Red and Crimson, or Blue and Cyan but no progress had been made with same frequency Engine Cells. Three blank Engine Cells lay powerless on the lab table frustrated Dr. K but it was thanks to the working on the Morphing Grid that she noticed an anomaly.

"Strange…"

"Something connected with-"

"-the Engine Cell, Dr. K?"

"No, still no change on those. Strange is this anomaly in the morphing grid that just appeared." Dr. K put up a map of the city with a dot on a location showing the anomaly's position. Before she could elaborate or analyze this phenomenon, an alarm rang out indicating a message from the head of Corinth Security.

The rest of the rangers, familiar with the alarm that rang through the base, gathered to the lab to see the what the message was about. On the screen was an image of Colonel Truman looking a picture of authority in his military uniform. He was also the father of Scott, Ranger Red who was now in another dimension.

"Colonel Truman," Summer greeted. "There been attack on the shield?"

"No, which makes this monster attack strange." the colonel answered. "No reported breaches in the shield but an attack has just occurred at the Waterworks Plant. There are reports of a monster and an attachment as usual, but the group has been specifically identified as 'not-Grinders'."

"Not-Grinders?" Dillon asked in disbelief.

"Whatever it is we still have to stop them." Summer injected.

The rest of the rangers followed and left in their respective vehicles. Summer on her bike, Dillon and Ziggy in the Black Mustang, and Flynn and the twins inside the blue jeep. As they left Dr. K had a worried look as she pulled up the work she was doing before the call came. The strange anomaly of the Morphing Grid had manifested in the physical space as well: The Water Works District

* * *

The Rangers disembarked from their vehicles and ran deeper inside the waterworks district. True to the report, there was a monster and a group of mooks inside the waterworks. The report was also true about….

"Yep those are definitely not 'not-Grinders'." Ziggy pointed out the obvious.

"Well, that definitely isn't a 'not-an-Attack-bot'." Dillon commented.

While the attack-bots had come in different forms from silly to terrifying, they were obviously mechanical with the metallic body structure and robotic movements. The monster in front of them was obviously organic, or something close to organic. It was covered in red fur and covered in bone like protrusions, with the major protrusion looking like shark's jaw ready to bite someone's head off.

"I'm definitely not a robot you miserable humans!." the monster shouted at them. "I'm Sharkjaw, the Nylock who's going to destroy the rangers of this dimension!"

"You want Rangers? We're right here!" Summer countered back. "Ready guys?"

"Let's kick some arse!" Flynn answered while the rest of the rangers got into fighting stances.

"Moogers attack!" Sharkjaw commanded the mooks.

Moogers and rangers charged at each other. The Moogers were like Grinders in being easy to anticipate their attacks. Even if they were less robotic and predictable, dodging the mooks' sword attacks were something rangers did on a regular basis. Countering with kicks and punches, Moogers were starting to fall one-by-one. It was looking to be a relatively easy until the Rangers started noticing a specific effect every time they hit a monster.

"Ouch, ouch!" Ziggy wrung his hand after punching another Mooger. "It stings hitting them!"

Even Dillion, the least emotional of them started complaining about the stinging sensation on his hands as well. Gem and Gemma were better off with their track suits and gloves covering majority of their skin, but what did manage to get on their skin also stung.

"They're coated by some-" Gem started as he elbowed a Mooger in the face.

"-liquid based acid!" Gemma finished as she thrust kicked the same Mooger in the stomach.

"Not much left. Try to hold out as long as you can." Summer instructed while she kicked another Mooger down. More kicks were used as their shoes provided better protection than exposed hands. Thankfully there weren't many Moogers left and the rangers finished up before the stinging started to become a hindrance. Flynn, however, wasn't having an easy time.

While the rest of the team took care of the Moogers, Flynn had gone after Sharkjaw himself. The monster also had the same sting-inducing coating but unlike the mooks, was smarter and way faster. It was also fond of using a highspeed spinning attack which Flynn could barely defend against. A swipe from Sharkjaw knocked Flynn back and the team regrouped upon his position.

"Even Rangers from this dimension are no match for me!"

"Looks like we need for power for this one, laddies." Flynn demonstrated by pulling out his Engine Cell. The rest followed by pulling out their respective Engine Cells and inserting them in their morphers.

"RPM! Get in gear!"

One transformation montage, epic posing and awesome explosion later, the transformed team stood decked in their RPM uniforms; Blue, Yellow, Black, Green, Gold and Silver forms ready to fight. Seeing as how punches and kicks weren't helping them earlier, the rangers skipped hand-to-hand combat and went straight to their weapons.

"Nitro Saber!"

"Cloud Hatchets!"

The rangers attacked with their weapons but the Sharkjaw was deceptively fast for his bulky form. The monster dodged sword strikes and counter attacked with punches, which thankfully did not sting like before. Their suits providing better protection from the acidic like substance. Unfortunately, unless they could hit the fast monsters, their weapons weren't as effective as they should have been.

However, rangers were used to fighting monsters and, soon, they had managed to surround the monster preventing his speed from fleeing. This was no hindrance for Sharkjaw though. If he was surrounded by rangers, then it would mean he could just attack on all sides. As Rangers Blue, Yellow, Green, and Black slashed with their Nitro Sabers simultaneously from different sides. The attacks would leave no room for Sharkjaw to dodge and unable to block all the attacks.

Instead of dodging or blocking, Sharkjaw spun like a top on steroids. Four Nitro Sabers met one hyper-spinning monster as the Rangers grunted as the force of the blow threatened to blow them back. The spin was too strong and four rangers were knocked back.

"Oh boy…" Ziggy observed as their Nitrosabers had snapped and the ends smoking.

"Too slow Rangers!"

Sharkjaw blurred and attacked the two remaining Rangers. Sparks flew from Gold and Silver suits as the monster attacked Gem and Gemma, knocking them down as well.

"This guy's way faster than the usual attack-bot."

"I think a Time Burst should be able to do the trick." Flynn suggested as everyone was slowly picking themselves up.

"I'm too fast for you to catch me-Urk!"

Sharkjaw's speech was interrupted as he suddenly started graying as if he was losing color. It seemed rather painful for him as Sharkjaw acted more injured to it than any attack the Rangers had inflicted on the monster.

"You got lucky this time! I'll be back to finish you off."

The rangers were surprised as a gap on a wall glowed red and the monsters was seemingly sucked inside. No trace of the Moogers were left as well, leaving the Rangers in an empty Waterworks Park. Whatever they had just fought wasn't their usual foe. If it didn't come from Venjix, where did it come from?


End file.
